


It's Us!

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's POV, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reflects over his children's lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Us!

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanied by [this artwork](http://i890.photobucket.com/albums/ac102/Yazi_loves_Gustav/ItsUs.jpg) of my own doing. Originally posted Aug 6, 2011 to tumblr.com.

Draco stood and stared at the crudely drawn artwork before him. He remembered the day the picture was made. A small smile formed on his lips as his sons words echoed in his mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Look, Rose! I made it for you!”

The small girl smiled up at the blonde boy that had come running up and reached for the paper he held out. He eyes widened as she looked at the picture that had been drawn for her.

“It’s beautiful, Scorpio. Is that us?”

Grey eyes sparkled and platinum hair bounced as the boy nodded.

“It’s you and me at Hogwarts when we’re older! I can’t wait to go, can you?”

The tiny wizard and witch grinned and ran around the yard, pretending to cast spells and do magical things like they had seen their family do. Rose found a stick and proceeded to call it her wand and poke Scorpio with it relentlessly.

From the porch, their parents watched with amused smiles. Since things had settled and life was returning to normal, or as normal as it could be for witches and wizards, Draco had tried to make amends. The Potters and Weasleys (although Ron was decidedly more stubborn than the others) had accepted him after time. Now their children were growing up together, enjoying a friendship the now adults had not been able to. Scorpio and Rose were nearly inseparable.

The youngest Malfoy had escaped the torment for a moment, paper in hand as he climbed into his father’s lap.

“Look, Daddy. I made Rose a picture. That’s me and that is her and that is Hogwarts castle! We’re going to go there together someday. And look there, Daddy. I made the sun shining too because it always shines when it’s happy. She said she’s going to keep it forever.” The boy sat still for just a moment, staring down at his picture in pride and then glanced up at his smiling father.

“Daddy? Can you keep a secret?”

Draco quirked an eyebrow and nodded at the boy before stealing a glance at the other adults nearby. They could hear but were trying to be obvious about  _not_ listening in.

“Rose is my best friend and I want her to be around always. I made the sun shaped like a heart because I love her. Someday, when we’re grown up, I’m going to draw her lots of hearts and we’re going to get married. Do you think she’ll like that, Daddy? If I keep her for always?”

Big sincere eyes stared up at the man that was struck silent and waited. Draco only hesitated for a moment before reassuring his son.

“I think she will.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Draco looked again at the child’s picture, now framed and hung in his son’s home.

“Grandpa! Look! I drew a picture!” He turned to watch the strawberry blonde little girl bounce toward him and hold up a crayon marked page. Morgana was still too young for her art to take any shape but Draco scooped up the girl and smiled.

“Did you show your mother? We should let her hang it up. I’m sure she’ll love to.”

He carried the tiny girl to the kitchen and watched his family laugh together and cook together and simply  _be_  together. His son was a Malfoy and he got what he wanted like so many ancestors before him. Now the Weasley family had merged with his own and he loved every one of them. He laughed as his daughter in law shook her head at him and reached for the girl in his arms before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I told you not to carry her everywhere. She won’t know how to walk!”

She set the girl down and walked away, tsking at him. A warm smile covered his face and he shook his head softly. His old age must be making him sentimental.


End file.
